twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mans Zelmerlow
Måns Petter Albert Sahlén Zelmerlöw (ur. 13 czerwca 1986 w Lund) – szwedzki piosenkarz, kompozytor, autor tekstów piosenek, tancerz, prezenter telewizyjny i aktor musicalowy, laureat 60. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji (2015). Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodził się 13 czerwca 1986 w uniwersyteckiej miejscowości Lund w południowej Szwecji, jest synem akademickiej profesor Birgitty Salhén i chirurga Svena-Olofa Zelmerlöwa. Ma młodszą siostrę Fanny. W dzieciństwie uczęszczał na kurs tańca afrykańskiego oraz na lekcje fortepianu. Jako nastolatek uczył się także gry na gitarze. W trakcie nauki w siódmej klasie szkoły podstawowej wygrał konkurs dla młodych talentów. W trakcie nauki w szkole średniej realizował program edukacyjny, stanowiący połączenie zajęć muzycznych z naukami przyrodniczymi, dzięki czemu angażował się w szkolne przedstawienia. Po zdaniu matury udał się na trzy miesiące w celach zarobkowych do Grecji, gdzie sprzedawał bilety plażowiczom i występował jako komik w farsach dla turystów. W październiku 2008 rozpoczął studia na wydziale ekonomicznym. Kariera Do 2005: Początki, Idol i Let’s Dance W 2002 zagrał główną rolę w lokalnej wersji musicalu Andrew Lloyda Webbera Józef i cudowny płaszcz snów w technikolorze, pokonując ponad 2 tys. kandydatów. Spektakl został wystawiony z powodzeniem na czołowych scenach pobliskiego Malmö. Zelmerlöw wystąpił w 128 wyprzedanych przedstawieniach. Przed ukończeniem ostatniego roku szkoły średniej został zaangażowany do adaptacji spektaklu Sklepik z horrorami, wystawianego przez Teatr Miejski w Lund. Zagrał tam główną rolę, Seymoura. W 2005, powróciwszy z Grecji, wziął udział w eliminacjach do drugiej szwedzkiej wersji programu Idol. W trakcie przesłuchań wykonał fragment piosenki „Hero” Enrique Iglesiasa i zakwalifikował się do kolejnego etapu. Ostatecznie zajął piąte miejsce w programie. Po udziale w programie został dostrzeżony przez producentów programu Let’s Dance, będącego szwedzką wersją formatu Dancing with the Stars. Choć trzykrotnie odrzucał zaproszenie do udziału, ostatecznie wziął udział w pierwszej edycji programu. Jego partnerką taneczną była Maria Karlsson, z którą wygrał finał. Niedługo potem wcielił się w rolę Danny’ego Zuko w musicalu Grease, wystawianego w jednym z teatrów w Malmö. Spektakl cieszył się powodzeniem, sam Zelmerlöw otrzymywał za rolę pozytywne recenzje. 2006–08: Stand by for… W 2006 podpisał kontrakt z wytwórnią płytową Warner Music Sweden. W 2007 wziął udział z utworem „Cara mia” w Melodifestivalen, koncercie będącym szwedzkimi eliminacjami eurowizyjnymi. W lutym wystąpił w trzecim półfinale selekcji i z pierwszego miejsca awansował do finału. Zajął w nim trzecie miejsce (drugie miejsce w głosowaniu publiczności i trzecie miejsce w typowaniach jurorów). Niedługo po finale selekcji utwór „Cara mia” wygrał Konkurs Drugiej Szansy, organizowany przez Stowarzyszenie Miłośników Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji (OGAE). Singiel trafił na pierwsze miejsce listy przebojów w Szwecji i na czwarte miejsce w Finlandii. Pod koniec maja 2007 wydał swój debiutancki album studyjny, zatytułowany Stand by for…. Płyta trafiła na pierwsze miejsce w listy sprzedaży w Szwecji i uzyskała status platynowej. Album promowany był przez single: „Cara mia”, „Work of Art (da Vinci)”, „Brother oh Brother” i „Miss America”. W tym samym Zelmerlöw wystąpił na koncercie Victoriadagen, organizowanym z okazji urodzin księżniczki Victorii. Podczas uroczystości wraz z Carolą wykonał piosenkę „Bro över mörka vatten”. Jesienią współprowadził finał szwedzkich eliminacji do 5. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji dla Dzieci. Zagrał też główną rolę w musicalu Footloose. Za występ w musicalu otrzymał nominację do nagrody Guldmasken. Oprócz tego otrzymał tytuł najseksowniejszego Szweda, który został mu przyznany przez magazyn „QX”, powiązany ze środowiskiem LGBT. W grudniu 2007 nagrał autorską wersję przeboju Mariah Carey „All I Want for Christmas Is You” w duecie z Agnes Carlsson. Do ich wersji hitu został zrealizowany krótki film, reklamujący markę odzieżową MQ. W tym samym miesiącu Zelmerlöw otrzymał nominacje do nagród Grammis w trzech kategoriach: Najlepszy artysta szwedzki, Najlepszy utwór roku (za piosenkę „Cara mia”) oraz Najlepszy debiut roku (za album Stand by for…). W styczniu 2008 otrzymał nagrodę na festiwalu Rockbjörnen dla najlepszego szwedzkiego piosenkarza. W lutym otrzymał nagrody przyznane przez magazyn „QX” w kategoriach: Najlepszy artysta i Najlepszy utwór (za piosenkę „Cara mia”). W sierpniu wystąpił podczas trasy Hity Na Czasie, organizowanej przez Radio Eska, natomiast 16 września ponownie zagrał w Polsce, tym razem podczas finałowego koncertu tejże trasy w Zielonej Górze. W listopadzie wystąpił gościnnie w jednym z odcinków programu TVN''Taniec z gwiazdami'', w którym wykonał piosenki „Maniac” i „Miss America”. 25 kwietnia wystąpił gościnnie z utworem „Brother oh Brother” na gali Eska Music Award. W tym samym roku zrealizował nagrania programu TVP1 Jaka to melodia?. Latem uczestniczył w trasie koncertowej Diggiloo, był też jednym z kompozytorów piosenki „Shine”, biorącej udział w rumuńskich eliminacjach do 53. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji. W sierpniu wystąpił w konkursie o Bursztynowego Słowika i Słowika Publiczności podczas festiwalu sopockiego, na którym zaśpiewał utwór „Brother oh Brother”. Dzień później wystąpił w Bydgoszczy w ramach trasy Hity Na Czasie. W listopadzie wystąpił na scenie podczas jednego z najpopularniejszych wydarzeń muzycznych w Szwecji – Stjärnklart. 2009: MZW W styczniu 2009 został uznany za szóstego najbardziej wpływowego Szweda w plebiscycie szwedzkiego magazynu „Se & Hör”. W lutym opublikował singiel „Impossible”, który został wykorzystany w reklamie firmy telekomunikacyjnej Telia. Wiosną wziął udział w Melodifestivalen 2009 z utworem „Hope & Glory”. 14 lutego wystąpił w drugim półfinale selekcji i z pierwszego miejsca awansował do finału. Wystąpił w nim jako pierwszy w kolejności i zajął czwarte miejsce (pierwsze miejsce w głosowaniu jurorów i piąte w rankingu telewidzów). W marcu wydał singiel „Rewind”, który był drugim singlem zwiastującym premierę jego kolejnej płyty. Album, zatytułowany MZW, ukazał się pod koniec miesiąca, a jeszcze tydzień przed premierą uzyskał status złotej płyty. Niedługo po premierze płyta trafiła na pierwsze miejsce szwedzkiej listy sprzedaży. W maju Zelmerlöw wystąpił na gali Humorgalan, będącej częścią akcji UNICEF na rzecz dzieci z najbiedniejszych zakątków świata. Podczas koncertu zaśpiewał singiel „Hold On”. W ramach promocji płyty MZW wyruszył w trasę koncertową, obejmującą większość szwedzkich miast. W tym czsaie zaśpiewał też m.in. podczas jednego z koncertów Allsång på Skansen. W lipcu wystąpił na urodzinach szwedzkiej księżniczki, dla której zaśpiewał utwory: „Cara mia”, „Hold On” i „Hope & Glory”. Został również poproszony do poprowadzenia trzech koncertów szwedzkiej trasy Sommarkrysset. Pod koniec października wystąpił podczas szwedzkiej gali Rosa Bandet Galan, podczas której wykonał singiel „Impossible”. W listopadzie wyruszył w trasę koncertową po Szwecji, podczas której w ciągu 22 dni zagrał 32 świąteczne koncerty razem z artystkami, takimi jak: Shirley Clamp, Sonja Alden i Sanna Nielsen. 2010–13: Christmas with Friends i Barcelona Sessions W 2010 był jednym z gospodarzy finału Melodifestivalen 2010. W kwietniu zaśpiewał gościnnie w utworze „Precious to Me” Marii Haukaas Storeng. W listopadzie wydał trzeci album studyjny zatytułowany Christmas with Friends, na którym znalazło się jedenaście aranżacji świątecznych utworów, powstałych w duecie z wieloma szwedzkimi artystami, w tym dwie autorskie piosenki piosenkarza. Płyta promowana była przez single: „December” i „Vit som en snö”, nagrany w duecie z Pernillą Andersson. W tym samym roku otrzymał nominacje do nagród magazynu „QX” w kategoriach: Najlepszy szwedzki mężczyzna i Najlepszy szwedzki utwór (za „Hope & Glory”). W 2013 wraz z Jonasem Björkmanem założył fundację „Zelmerlöw & Björkman Foundation”, za pośrednictwem której zbiera fundusze na pomoc materialno-naukową mieszkańcom Afryki Południwej. W marcu wydał utwór „Broken Parts”, który był pierwszym singlem zapowiadającym jego kolejny album. W międzyczasie nagrał piosenkę „Run for Your Life”, napisaną na zamówienie szwedzkiej telewizji. We wrześniu wydał drugi singiel z nowej płyty – utwór „Beautiful Life”. Album, zatytułowany Barcelona Sessions, miał premierę w 2014. Latem 2013 Zelmerlöw poprowadził program Allsång på Skansen. W tym czasie napisał też piosenkę „Hello Goodbye” dla duetu Erik Segerstedt i Tone Damli, uczestniczącego w Melodifestivalen 2013. Pod koniec roku zagrał główną rolę w nowej wersji musicalu Spök. 2015: Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji i Perfectly Damaged Pod koniec grudnia 2014 z piosenką „Heroes” zakwalifikował się do stawki konkursowej Melodifestivalen 2015. 28 lutego 2015 wystąpił podczas czwartego koncertu półfinałowego i z pierwszego miejsca awansował do finału, rozgrywanego 14 marca. Zdobył w nim największą liczbę 288 punktów od jurorów i telewidzów, dzięki czemu został wybrany na reprezentanta Szwecji w 60. Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji, organizowanym w Wiedniu. 21 maja wystąpił jako trzynasty w kolejności w drugim półfinale konkursu i awansował do sobotniego finału, rozgrywanego 23 maja. Wystąpił w nim jako dziesiąty w kolejności i zajął pierwsze miejsce po zdobyciu największej liczby 365 punktów, w tym m.in. maksymalnych not 12 punktów od Austrii, Belgii, Danii, Finlandii, Islandii, Łotwy, Norwegii, Polski, Słowenii, Szwajcarii, Wielkiej Brytanii i Włoch. Po finale otrzymał Nagrodę Artystyczną im. Marcela Bezençona, przyznawaną przez komentatorów konkursu obecnych w eurowizyjnym centrum prasowym w Wiedniu. 5 czerwca wydał czwarty album studyjny, zatytułowany Perfectly Damaged. Wydawnictwo zadebiutowało na pierwszym miejscu szwedzkiej listy sprzedaży. Od 2016: Chameleon W 2016 ukazał się specjalny numer gejowskiego magazynu „Gay Times” (zatytułowany „Naked Issue”), w którym ukazała się rozbierana sesja z udziałem m.in. Zelmerlöwa. Sesja zdjęciowa zrealizowana została na potrzeby akcji charytatywnej Prostate Cancer UK, mającej zachęcić mężczyzn do badań profilaktycznych prostaty. W maju współprowadził (z Petrą Mede) 61. Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji w Sztokholmie. W interwałach finału zaprezentował m.in. singiel „Fire in the Rain”, zapowiadający jego kolejny album studyjny. 23 lipca wystąpił na Open Hair Festival w Sieradzu. 21 sierpnia wystąpił w programie Sommarkrysset, w którym zaprezentował utwór „Hanging on to Nothing”, będący drugim singlem zapowiadającym jego kolejną płytę. Tydzień później wystąpił na festiwalu Magiczne zakończenie wakacji, organizowanym w Kielcach przez RMF FM i Telewizję Polsat. 2 grudnia wydał szósty album studyjny, zatytułowany Chameleon, a trzecim singlem go promującym była piosenka „Glorious”. Wiosną 2017 wyruszył w europejską trasę koncertową promującą płytę, obejmującą m.in. koncert w warszawskim klubie Stodoła. Fragmenty występów z koncertu znalazły się w oficjalnym teledysku do singla „Hanging on to Nothing”, mającym premierę w czerwcu tegoż roku. W lutym 2018 poprowadził koncert Eurovision: You Decide, będący brytyjskimi eliminacjami eurowizyjnymi do 63. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji, a w marcu wystąpił gościnnie podczas polskich eliminacji eurowizyjnych. W listopadzie ogłoszono, że poprowadzi koncert Eurovision: You Decide 2019. Życie prywatne Jego partnerką życiową jest Ciara Janson, z którą zaręczył się 30 lipca 2017. Mają syna Alberta Ossiana (ur. 25 maja 2018). Dyskografia Filmografia Dubbing Nagrody i nominacje Zobacz też * Paweł Jasionowski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji